Princess Marlene
Summary Princess Marlene is a protagonist of Okage: Shadow King. Unknown to everyone, this Marlene is actually a life size doll replica of Beiloune's daughter who he himself created in order to fill the void in his heart after the real Marlene spontaneously vanished from his world. Beiloune created multiple stories in which Marlene played different roles and during the events of the game, she was a princess. However like before, no matter how hard Beiloune classified the doll, it never reached his expectations which lead to him removing and destroying the life force he had given it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Marlene Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Princess, Doll Powers and Abilities: |-|Fake Marlene= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Invulnerability (Beiloune stated she is completely protected in his world). Resistance to: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Possession, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification (As a "Deviant", she is practically immune to Beiloune's "Classification" effects, Protected against all the dangers of Beiloune's world) |-|Real Marlene= All previous powers and abilities, Invisibility, Intangibility, and Non-Corporeal (Those who are "Overshadowed" have lost their place in reality and are no longer apart of history, existing outside of space and time, and cannot be seen, heared, or interacted with, their very actions to the world go completely unoticed, even those who can effect the mind and soul are unable to effect them). Resistance to: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Possession, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification (As a "Deviant", she is practically immune to Beiloune's "Classification" effects, Protected against all the dangers of Beiloune's world) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Casually knocked early game Ari out cold and damaged him with a simple slap, Rosalyn stated the Royal Families power is incrdible and thought she could punish Evil King Stan) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with the likes of Ari) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Large Star level (Classified by Beiloune to be completely protected from all the dangers of his world, even Beiloune himself cannot kill her by conventional means) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Avarage Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overshadowed: As an Overshadowed, the real Marlene is no longer is apart of reality, existing outside of it completely, unable to be seen, heard or interacted with by those who exist within reality. They remain completely unnoticed, with the world seeing them as though they are not there, as beings who are considered "ineffectual". The longer they stay in this state the stronger it becomes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Dolls Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Tier 8